Hanna Green
Hanna Green is suportive (Kind of main but not su much as the 6 main) role of this story. From season 1 she had been making her apereance as the dummy friend of the QUEEN BEE. She helps her in anything she needs and she is a great friend! After her parents taking her to Arts Academy (As she wanted),Hanna learns that breaking a friendship is not always of making the things the other one says. 1. Appearence: Her skin color white and a bit taned and usually has her nails painted in colors like: Pink and Purple. Hanna is medium sice and a thin girl. Has a ligth and straigh hair wich she normally decorates it with cute stuff. Her eyes are green but she often wears contact lenses of different colors.She conciders herself as a dreamer! When she was little she was a bit smarter. 2. Personality: Hanna is the BFF of the Queen Bee (Alison) or most know as The queen of evil! The mayority of persons do not know she is a bit smart because she is a bit bit messed up in her hair! She is tired of people thinking she is just a dummy girl with cute hair and nice clothes. 3.Season 1: Hanna didn't play a BIG BIG role during season 1. When she entered the academy she met Connor and became Ali's BFF with Heather .With Ali they find that Connor had acrush on a "Girl" and that Samantha was helping him she sugested that the girl could possibly be Sammy. The girl was actually Lucy which leaves her REALLY confused. He needed to talk to somebody and he talked to her because she probably would not understand he said Samantha was the only way to get closer to Lucy and she emediatley talked to Ali and reported the information. In next episodes Connor kisses Lucy infront of the whole class, wich makes her laugh. She laughs at Samantha because Ali said her to do it. In a fake dairy (Who "belong" to Sammy) who she help to write said Samantha though Mike and Connor were the same: Players, Cheaters and Best Friends Kissers. Wich makes both boys to start to hate her.At the half of the season Samantha, Tyler and James form a band called the 3 stars and become the ICON of the class wich makes her so angry that she decides to enter to the band battle against the 3 stars. She enters to a group called "Perfects" with Heather and Connor. Ashley, Mike and her have a chat with the teachers and Mike and Ashley are forced to join 3 stars now called 5 stars. At the end of the season James and Ali chat and gives her the songs and gossips of 5 stars and quits to the academy. The guys are forced to continue and at the end of the season their group finds a song she supposly wrote about Tyler who leaves Mike heartbroken (He had a CRUSH on her) and Sammy so debastated she leaves the group "FOREVER". Hanna just seemed shocked but doesn't react in any other way. Their parents said she will be allowed to enter to a next year which excites her and she said: MORE DRAMA TO COME IN THE NEXT SEASON!